Coming Out
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: All hell breaks lose when the secret affair between Harry and Draco gets out. They have to take on the world and Harry's family and also deal with Harry's ex stalking. In the end all they will have is each other. Will their relationship be able to take the heat?


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and my own words the characters are not mine.

Chapter One

When they saw each other in public they greeted each other politely, showing the wizarding world as a whole that they no longer held any animosity towards each other. Their line of work didn't cross that frequently so it meant they didn't have to see each other a lot.

After nodding as a form of greeting at each other they would both go separate ways but today was not the same, Draco actually had a matter to deal with that lies in Harry Potter's direction.

"You are heading this way.?" Asked Harry a little suprised.

"Yes i am, do you have a problem with me walking in the same direction as you" Draco said sharply.

"No" Harry replied with a smile a Draco rolled his eyes unable to stop himself, honestly!

They were mostly alone in the lift except for a witch who got in later.  
"I can't believe you" Draco complained standing away to put space between them.

"What, i thought i did perfectly" Harry said unable to see the problem.  
Draco shook his head "Honestly Potter you have no acting skills what so ever" he said

"Oh i was just a bit surprised that we would be walking together in the ministry i thought you wanted to avoid that as much as possible"

Draco turned to glare at the clueless Grinfindor " Of course i wanted to avoid that and you know why but then again it was no foregone conclusion that we would be able to do so and i expected better behaviour than this"  
Draco said his eyes going over the space between them or the one that should be there because now Harry was standing close to him.

"Well what did you expect me to do."

"Act professionally, is that too much to ask"

"I don't see what i did during the two minutes we talked out there that was unprofessional"

Harry replied a sullen look on his face. In his mind he behaved very well in keeping their secret.

"You smiled at me! You are not suppose to smile at me, you are suppose to scowl and look less than pleasant and i'm suppose sneer and look haughty, it's what everyone thinks."

Draco spoke animatedly using his hands.

Harry simply blinked and spoke with a distracted tone.

"I don't think that anybody really takes note of every nuance we make, they all have their life to live "

Draco gave him an annoyed look and pushed him away with one hand.

"That's why i say you never think out of the box Harry. Why won't the wizarding world take notes of their boy hero and everything he does, do you forget so soon how much reverence the wizarding world holds for you, to them you do not just belong to yourself and family but to them as well so that means any actions you take will be watched closely and commented on"

Shaking his head Draco could just imagine the commotion that would arise if people found out that he was sleeping with Harry Potter. as a former death eater that would cause chaos not to mention he was a man. While gay relationships was not uncommon in the wizarding world it was still frowned upon and not acknowledged by most people. Imagine the devastation it would cause if people find out Harry Potter the-boy-who- lived- twice' was gay.

The fact that his thick headed lover couldn't see that was most annoying and served as one of their major issue that caused argument between them. Some longer than most.  
"Still that is not my point of concern, i don't really care what the wizarding world thinks the only opinions i care about are those of my family"

Harry said truthfully. He was really against the whole sneaking around he has being doing with Draco for six months now and hated lying to his friends and family but most of all he felt he wasn't doing anything wrong by loving Draco and hiding it just made him feel wrong.

Draco paused at the words his lover spoke, usually he would scoffed at Harry for such a silly statement but it has finally reached it's peak, his patience that is.  
An evil glint settled in his eyes as he spoke with a sharp tongue.

"So what now, will you tell them everything, will you gather your precious family and friends and tell them you ve been sleeping with another man? How would Weasley feel to know that you are fucking a Death eater especially after one had killed his brother and turned his brother into a monster. What about Ginny, how would she feel when she finds out you were still with her when we started sleeping together, splendid i'm sure they would probably be so glad to hear that"

Harry had slowly worked up a bit of anger at Draco as he spoke but did not stop him because for one thing Harry could see that his lover was right and that they couldn't exactly come out freely with such things but that did not mean Draco was allowed to be cruel with this knowledge. Harry was still suffering from the guilt with Ginny and he thought Draco understood that. He was about to point that out when the lift stopped and the door pulled open.

A woman wearing all out yellow walked in she stopped short on seeing them but continued into the lift and pulled the lift shut and it started to move again.

"Mr Potter Good morning"

She said with a small voice that fit her slightly rotund body and stern looks.

"Good Morning Mrs..."  
Harry trailed off

"Whiteberry, we met once at the awarding ceremony a few years back"  
She was quite jovial and Harry didn't feel the usual tension he felt when dealing with a fan.

"Oh, nice to meet you again Mrs Whiteberry" Harry responded Draco bristled at the corner for being ignored.  
"Um this is Mr Malfoy-" Harry felt the need to say but with the annoyed look Draco sent his way he thought he shouldn't have bothered but he also thought Draco did not appreciate being ignored like that ether.

"O-Oh Goodmorning Mr Malfoy" Mrs Whiteberry said with an uncertain tone in her voice.

"Good Morning Mrs Whiteberry" Draco replied with a short bow the lift came to a stop and Draco left without a glance.

"So cold"  
Harry heard Mrs Whiteberry mutter but couldn't help agreeing with her as well, he had a feeling this argument would take a while to settle but then again Harry was really getting fed up with the way things were, he really thought Draco was being paranoid with his fear of people finding out.

Harry thought about this long before he arrived at his office which he shared with his partner Rob who had been injured during one of their raids and was resting in Saint Mongos and now Harry was stuck with desk duty not that he was complaining.

Harry entered the small cubicle that was his office, it had two desk facing each other at a small distance from each other and every where was in utter chaos with files lying everywhere and in piles by the wall there was also a board facing the entrance with pictures stamped to it.

The only thing standing out in his office was pink enveloped letter. It was hooked like a flag to a pencil and made to stand. It was amazing that the pencil had not tip off balance. It drew Harry's attention to it instantly because it was a foreigner despite the chaos of things Harry knows the things that belonged in his office and those don't. That definately did not.

Harry approached it cautiously and cast some spells to detect traps and charms. He already guessed the letter was from Ginny but he didn't trust her not to do something nasty to get him to come back to her.

It's being almost three months since Harry broke up with her but the red haired girl wouldn't stop trying to get Harry back. Now she was happily courting him with the delusion that he would some how come back to her and no matter what harry said short of telling the truth that he was gay Ginny wouldn't listen or let him go.

He felt guilty everytime he saw her letters talking about how she loved him and couldn't be without him, she had no idea that she had lost him long before she had him, in fact, Harry thought there was never a moment when Ginny Weasley held his heart except like a friend, and this made him sad and was also one reason why he was still sneaking around like a thief with Draco.

With a forlorn look Harry sat down staring at the letter in his hand.  
But still, Harry felt the longer he kept things secret the more trouble it would become which his why he must convince Draco so they could finally come out to every one.

But that was a task fit for gods how would he accomplish something like that.

"Hey Harry"

A voice interrupted his thoughts and Harry looked up to see Hermione walking into the room.  
He blinked his feelings away and smiled at her "Hey Mione, what re you doing here,"  
He spoke with a lively voice that was not forced because he was truely happy to see his bestfriend.

Though they both worked in the ministry Harry and Hermione hardly see each other and it probably, had more to do with just being in different Departments.

"What do you mean, can't i come see my bestfriend anytime i like"

Hermione feigned hurt as she said this. "Of course you can Mione anytime it's just suprising to see you having the free time to come see me"  
Harry explained.

"Mmm"  
Hermione conceded to the the point. Her sharp eyes fell on the pink envelope "What's that" She asked "An admirer"

"No it's just Ginny"  
Harry sighed unhappily.

"She's still sending you these letters"  
Hermione asked with a disappointed tone, Harry couldn't tell if it was at him or Ginny. He knew Hermione was among the people who did not agree with Harry's reason for Breaking up with Ginny.

Harry simply nodded, it was the fifth letter this week, it looked as if Ginny was trying to break a record of how much letter she could send Harry in a week.

"I don't know what else to do Harry, Molly and i are at our wits end with her i suggest you talk to her and explain everything clearly "

"No, i can't do that Hermione i don't want to cause any more complications, besides they are just letters"

Hermione had and unhappy frown on her face at Harry's responds "What if she goes on pining after you forever unable to move on because she does not understand that you two would never come back together, what if she never looks at other people because she still sees your lack of refusal as hope"

Those were very reasonable words Hermione said but Harry did not to know what else to say. How else could he refuse Ginny after breaking up with her.  
"That's impossible Hermione no one can pine over someone forever"

Harry made that argument.  
"Still you should confront and get it all over with"

Harry didn't want to argue with Hermione so he simply nodded and place the envelope into his drawer to join the other ten or so letters there, he had no idea why he was keeping them when he didn't even read them but it made him feel worse to burn them.  
Hermione was still giving him disapproving looks but he smiled at her.  
"I will think about it Hermione, maybe you are right and i just need to talk to her but that's not why you came to see me is it"

Hermione gave him a shocked look but did not try to say otherwise instead she sighed.

"Harry, why won't you come to the Borrow, everybody misses you mostly Molly and she really wants to see you"

Harry's expression changed and he looked away from Hermione "You know why i can't go there, things with Ginny as they are and Ron"

"But Ron misses you too, he won't say so but i know and Ginny would be going for Quiditch season training soon so i think you should come over preferably this weekend and be with us Harry. You know Molly and Author consider you their son and it's hard for them with you being away and Ginny being the way she is though they understand why you had to stay away"

"Hermione you talking as if i don't miss them i do and i want to come home but things are not exactly... settled for me yet, i still need more time"

"You mean things other than Ginny"

-Yes, a lot of things

"Yeah, Ron is still mad at me and i don't want any more tension between us"  
Harry's excuse was stupid and Hermione could see that Harry just didn't want to.

"At least think about it, please"  
she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded happy to be left of the hook for now.  
He would love to go home like he said but his secrets and guilt were finally taking their tall. He couldn't continue lying to his family and acting innocent while they sympathize with him over Ginny's stalking. He was the cause for how Ginny was now and totaly understands Ron's anger because a few years Ago his best friend and asked him if he was sure about dating his sister, Ron had even threatened to do something horrible if Harry ever hurt Ginny but all he did was stop talking to Harry and that only made Him more upset.

Also he didn't want to go to the Weasley before coming out fully with them and everyone else. Harry laughed and talked with Hermione for the next hour untill she left for her office and he returned to his desk work.

Harry worked for most of the afternoon and finally fell asleep on his desk.  
A knock then a clearing of throat woke Harry. He shook sleep from his mind and looked at the blurry figure standing by the door. The figure came closer and touched his face putting his glasses back in place and he could now make out the face of his lover.

"Draco?" He said slowly confused, this was probably the first time Draco came to his office since they started going out although Draco wouldn't exactly calling it going out he prefered Sleeping together for whatever reason.

"Honestly, look at the state of this place it's gotten worse since the last time i was here" Draco said looking around Harry's shabby office.

Harry smiled,  
"Draco, what are you doing here."

Draco gave the room another disapproving look before his grey eyes settled on Harry's face.  
"What else but to talk to you"

Harry's dazed look cleared at the sound of that.  
"W-what, what do you want to talk about"

"About our argument this morning of course,"

Draco looked at him with one eyebrow raised as if to say'What else could i come to this rat hole for" "I didn't want to go home with this little misunderstanding hanging over my head so i thought we should talk it out and since your office is far away from others it would be best so long as you behave sensible and keep your voice down"

Harry thought their misunderstanding wasn't little but nodded. He was suprised that Draco actually wanted to talk about this especially after pulling away everytime the issue was brought up.

Draco looked back at the open door and went back to close it but found some difficulty when the door resisted him, he looked down to find some files piled against the door and gave Harry a withering look that caused said man to smile and get up to help his lover.

"For Slyterin sake Harry, do you even know what it means to organize, " Draco said as Harry closed the door.  
"How do you even find anything in this utter chaos of a office"

"It's not that hard, Rob and i know where to look when we need something besides you know how lacking i am when it comes to organizing remember who organizes my Wardrobe"

Harry teased.

"I guess this shows how completely hopeless you are without me"

Draco said this in all seriousness but Harry only smiled and pull the stoic blonde man to him "I suppose that's why you complement me so much"  
he nuzzled into Draco's hair.

The blonde spluttered something and pulled away.

"I didn't come here for this" he said his voice calm but his slightly flushed cheeks gave him away of any composure. "And we don't have the time i need to get home early today or mother gets worried when i'm late"

"Okay, Draco i want to come out"

Harry said this suddenly it shocked the Blonde man into gaping at him.

"What?"

"All this time i agreed with you that we shouldn't because i was afraid of what my family would think of me and because i wasn't sure how i felt about you but now that i know i don't see why we should continue hiding"

Harry said this with determination in his eyes. Draco did something even suprising by slapping Harry on the head with a file and It was Harry's turn to gap at his lover.

"What was that for" he asked touching the place with suprise written on his face.

"I wanted to slap some sense into your head cause i'm sure if you had any you wouldn't have said such a thing"

"But it's the truth! I don't feel like continuing with this sneaking around anymore."

Draco folded his hands and stared at Harry looking superior.  
"You have no idea what you are saying or perhaps you don't fully understand what the outcome of such information could do to our reputation"

"Reputation? Is that what you care about? Oh right how stupid of me to think you actually cared about anything other than the Malfoy name"

"That's not what i mean and you know it! Don't you see what could happen to our lives if people find out, we might be unable to be together after that"

Harry scoffed at the stupidity of that statement and Draco glared.

"If we love each other nothing can ever separate us"  
Harry said matter of factly.

"Love is not going to be enough to keep all the people who would rise against us away, people who consider us sick and who find it hard to accept our love for each other"

"But what does it matter, it's not their business who we choose to love"  
Harry's arguement was weak and he knew it. Draco shook his head at him.

"Like i said before the world doesn't work that way, you can't expect to be left alone when you do something that is completely out of the norm"

Harry sighed and rested his weight against his desk.  
"So what, we keep sleeping together and pretending we are enemies to the rest of the world"

"Precisely, we keep shut about our relationship and so doing do not incur the wrath of the press on us"

"But my family, i can't keep lying to them, why can't i tell them"

"Why would you think they would keep it a secret, if you tell one they would let it spill to their spouse and before you know what's happening half the wizarding the world already knows that the great Harry Potter is fucking a death Eater"

Harry's face went pale and Draco wondered if he had being too harsh but that was what Harry needed to get him to understand where they stood in this.

"Harry You are Sleeping with a death eater? "

It was Ron. Of all the time he choose to see Harry it was at that particular time.

"You are sleeping with Malfoy!"

Ron was gaping at them his eyes wide like plates.

"Ron, it's...I...I."

Harry was unable to say anything and though Draco put on a front of calm he was actually freaking out.  
What to do? What to do.

"How could you! Harry have gone insane!"

"Ron it's not like that"

"Are you going to deny it, i heard him loud and clear Harry"

"You don't understand"

"Harry you are sleeping with Draco bloody Malfoy what else is there to understand"  
Ron said this in the most exaggerated fashion.

"It's more than just Sleeping together for us Ron"  
Harry tried to explain but Draco made squeaky sound beside him.

"What, what are you trying to say you are in love with him, Harry he is a Malfoy! A death eater! You must have lost your mind if think that i would accept that."Ron said this and marched out of the room.

Harry ran after him "Ron wait!"

Draco grabbed Harry's shirt to get his attention and sternly said to him "You have to go after him Harry and make sure he doesn't tell anyone, the secret must not get out"

Harry looked at him then nodded and followed Ron.

He caught Ron before he could enter the Department of Mystery. "Ron wait, Please listen to me"

"No Harry, i don't want to hear anything you have to say, it's going to be ridiculous because anything that has to do with you and Malfoy is utterly ridiculous!"

Harry sighed. He didn't know what else to say, Ron had yet to forgive him for hurting Ginny and now this.  
"I'm sorry Ron, i'm sorry you feel that way. I know how you feel about Draco-"

"Don't call him that in front of me, it makes me feel sick. Do you not remember what that bastard did to us, what he did to my brother or does fucking him means you get to forgive him."

Harry felt angry at those words but did not retaliate he knew Ron would not calm down untill he said all he had to say so he kept quiet.

"So this is why you couldn't love Ginny because you were not even a real man, why didn't you figure that out before you came into her life. Now out of everyone in the world you picked Malfoy to sleep with even if i could forgive you for being gay i can't accept you for being with Malfoy, i won't!"

Having said this Ron marched with haunched shoulders into the Department of Mystery.  
"Ron wait!" Harry tried to call him back but he kept on going.

He sighed and tugged at his hair in frustration. Now what, Ron was never going to let this go turning around Harry met wide eyes of a woman. He remembered her vaguely. Ah Mrs Whiteberry.  
With the way she was staring it caused a sick feeling to settle in Harry's stomach.

-Please tell me you didn't hear that, tell me you didn't hear all of that.-  
He looked on his bones feeling weary. The woman nodded at him and walked away and harry sighed and rested against the wall. "Please this can't get any worse."  
but he shouldn't have said that. 


End file.
